Where Could He Be?
by mandan1311
Summary: On a beautiful fall morning, Chase goes off to the forest to visit Little Hooty, while the rest of the pups stay behind and have some playtime, everything is going great until Chase returns with news that Little Hooty has mysteriously gone missing.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYBODY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER SO JUST READ AND REVIEW, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. :-)

OH I ALMOST FORGOT. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PAW PATROL

CHAPTER: 1

It was a nice day in Adventure Bay. Summer was turning into fall, and the leaves on the trees were just starting to change colour. There was a slight breeze blowing, and fluffy clouds filled the morning sky.

But today would not be a normal day for the Paw Patrol.

"Ryder! Ryder! he's gone!" Exclaimed Chase who had just come running through the lookout's sliding doors.

"Chase what's wrong, who's missing?" Asked a concerned Ryder, "is it one of the pups?" "No, it's Little Hooty, said Chase, I went to his tree to visit but I only found a few of his feathers and a sent of, uuum, well, something i've never smelled before.

I think Little Hooty is in trouble," said Chase, "we need to find him!"

"Don't worry Chase we will. No Job Is to Big, No Pup Is To Small!" said Rider as he pulled his Pup Pad out of his pocket, and pushed the tri colored button. "Paw Patrol to the lookout!"

Meanwhile outside: Du du du duuuu! "It's Super Rubble on the double!" said Rubble striking a dramatic pose, he was dressed in his mask and red cape.

Ahem! "I said, it's Super Rubble on the double!". "Oh sorry" said Rocky who then flipped the switch to a small battery powered fan that was on the ground in front of Rubble.

The breeze that came from the fan was just enough to make Rubble's cape flap.

Nice touch, thought Rocky who nodded his head a little, Rubble on the other hand was wishing he had a mirror. "I probably look so cool right now," Rubble though to himself.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Yelled a voice interrupting Rubble's thoughts, it was Skye .AKA. "girl pup in distress," she was being held captive in a "steel cell!" .AKA. a big box near the big hollow log.

"Fear not Rubble the Super Pup is on the way!" Shouted Rubble as he started running towards the the box, I mean, "steel cell."

Suddenly a figure jumped out from behind a tree in front of Super Rubble.

It was his arch nemesis Doctor Flea .AKA. Marshall who was wearing an eye patch over his left eye, and had a black blanket tucked in to his collar like a cape.

"HA Ha Ha, you fell right in to my trap Super Rubble, said Marshall trying his best to sound like a creepy super villain. Once i defeat you i will drain your powers and make an army of super fleas that not even Frontline Plus can get rid of! Ah Ha Ha ha ha!" Laughed Doctor Flea crazily.

"You gotta catch me first" said Super Rubble as he ran around Doctor Flea once again heading toward the captive pup, but little did he know that there was a surprise waiting for him.

Just as he reached the "steel cell" and was about to open it, he heard a noise above him, he looked up to see a pup starring down at him with an evil smirk on his face.

It was Doctor Flea's henchman .AKA. Zuma who was also wearing a black cape and a pirate hat.

"Ha Ha you'll never get past me Supew Wubble" said the henchman as he jumped off the box and started moving slowly towards him.

Super Rubble started to move backwards but stooped. There was something behind him.

"Uh oh" said Rubble as he looked back, it was Doctor Flea, "i've got you now" he said as he started laughing again, and then leapt forward to tackle Super Rubble.

"Retreat!" Yelled Rubble as he jumped out of the reach of Doc Flea, which caused the Doc to miss his target and fall flat on his face right in front of his henchman, as Super Rubble started running toward the boardwalk with the big tree in the middle.

"Ahh that hurt." Groaned the Doc.

"Are you okay Doc dude?" Said the henchman.

"Ya I'm good" said Doc Flea getting up off the ground.

"NOW AFTER HIM, don't let him escape!" Yelled the Doc to his henchman, as they took off in pursuit.

DID YOU LIKE IT? LET ME KNOW.

CHAPTER 2. IS ON THE WAY


	2. Chapter 2

I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY FOR THE VIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, AND ALL OF THE POSITIVE REVIEWS, IT WAS REALLY ENCOURAGING FOR ME AS A FIRST TIME WRITER, SO AGAIN THANK YOU.

CHAPTER: 2

Super Rubble was running as fast as he could, he look back to see the Doc and his henchman chasing him, and gaining quickly!

"Curse these tinny legs", said Rubble, wishing he could fly like Apollo the Super Pup.

By the time Rubble got to the board walk he was out of breath, "gotta hide" he said to himself, as he went up the ramp on the end of the board walk, and then into the hollow of the tree.

But Doc Flea was already standing on the other side of the tree waiting for him.

Super Rubble slammed on the breaks and stooped just before he hit the Doc, he was so close that their noses were almost touching.

The Doc smiled at Rubble, bounced his eyebrows up and down a couple of times and said, "Boo!".

Rubbel's paws slipped on the boards underneath him as he whipped around and tried to get out the back way, but it was already blocked by the Doc's henchman, "We gotcha now Supew dude" said the henchman to Rubble who was now stuck in the middle.

"It's over Super Rubble, you've lost" said the Doc with an evil smile, "now surrender!"

Rubble whimperd a little realizing there was nowhere to go, this was it, the end, or so he thought.

Suddenly music started playing. It sounded like the Super Man theme song. The Doc, and the henchman, turned there heads to see that the music was coming from an old junkie cassette player, hooked up to an extension cord, and Rocky climbing up the stairs on the back of the slide.

When he reached the top they could see he was wearing a green card board mask, an old green bicycle helmet, and something that looked like a Pup Pack strapped to his back.

Rocky looked down on them from the top of the slide and said, "Doc Flea, you and your henchman back down, or I The Green Falcon will Take You Down!"

"Never!" shouted Doc Flea shaking his paw in the air.

"Okay then you asked for it" said Green Falcon with a determined look on his face.

"What's he up to?" though Marshall to himself.

Rocky padded his helmet with his paw, "safety first " he said to himself, he took a deep breath, and then jumped down the slide.

"GREEN, MEANS, GO! Yelled Rocky as he went down the slide, when he got to the bottom, he jumped as hi as he could.

As he was in the air he used his paw to pull a string that was hanging over his shoulder. Suddenly a pair of wings, made out of wood and old pillowcases, popped out of the pack on his back.

"It works!" "It works!" Said Rocky who for the moment was actually flying. "Move over Skye, theirs a new pilot in town" Rocky though to himself. It was great! Until he remembered he didn't know how to fly!

"Uh oh" said Rocky realizing he was on a collison course with Marshall, and couldn't stop!

Zuma and Marshall were astonished, Rocky was flying! They couldn't believe it. "Awesome" said Zuma.

"That's so cool" Marshall said under his breath, as he watched Rocky fly,

straight toward him!

"Lookout, I can't stop!" Yelled Rocky with a look of terror on his face

"Whoa!, Whoa!" Said Marshall trying to get out of the way, but he tripped over his cape and fell to the board walk.

Rocky saw Marshall trip over his cape and fall instead of getting out of the way, "of course" said Rocky sarcastically, knowing that a collision was now unavoidable.

When Marshall fell his cape somehow got wrapped around his head, "uhh guys help! I can't see anything". "This might be okay for the Dark Knight but it's to dark for me" he said trying to get the cape off as quick as he could.

But it wasn't quick enough, as soon as he got the cape off of his head, "Aaaaa!" Screamed Rocky and then WHAM!

Rocky slammed into Marshall, and were both sent flying off the board walk and then crashed onto the ground below with a loud THUD!

"Uuuhh" moaned Rocky, "Marshall, did Ryder finish making your medical gear yet?" He said laying flat on the ground with Marshall on top of him

"No", said Marshall, "not yet, why?"

"Because, I think I broke every bone in my body."

"Really?"

"Naaa I'm okay, I think, how about you?"

"I'm good".

"Rocky! Marshall! Are you guys okay?" Asked Rubble standing over them on the board walk.

"We're okay" they both said at the same time.

"Oh, well in that case, freedom! Yelled Super Rubble, he was just about to start running, but he got tackled from behind, "gotcha"! said the henchman, as they fell off the board walk and landed right on top of Marshall and Rocky who were still recovering.

"Ouch", Aaaa," Oh that hurt, They all moaned and groaned.

"Dogpile" said Rubble chuckling a little, "Sowy dudes" said Zuma trying to get off the pup pile.

BLEEP, BLEEP, PAW PATROL, TO THE LOOKOUT! said Ryder over the pups glowing Pup Tags.

"Ryder needs us"! Said all the pups simultaneously.

"Uh, pups do you think you could get off, I can't breath" said Rocky from the bottom of the pile.

"Oh sorry" said the three pups getting off the pile.

"Thanks for the epic save" said Rubble helping Rocky get up, "no problem buddy" said Rocky un strapping his glider pack.

"Come on pups, Wyders waiting for us," race ya" said Zuma running toward the lookout, howling all the way.

"Ya let's go," said Marshall with a smile on his face, and then he and Rubble started running after the water pup.

Rocky quickly grabbed his tape player which was now playing the Star Wars theme song, and went after them.

Zuma was the first to reach the lookout, he took his hat and cape off put them in the toy box, and then walked into the elevator and got into position.

Marshall and Rubble were neck and neck fighting for second place, with Rocky not far behind them with his tape player still playing the Star Wars theme.

Marshall pulled away from Rubble and was the next pup in, but he saw a basketball laying on the floor directly front of him.

"Not this time, Use the force," he said to himself, as he jumped over the ball, which he cleared easily, "I made it!" He thought, but when he came down he tripped over his own two paws, fell forward and started rolling over and over, his cape and eye patch flew off of him as he rolled through the elevator doors, past Zuma, and then crashed into the back glass.

"That looked like it hurt" said Rubble "are you okay?" he asked getting into his place on the elevator.

"I think so" groaned Marshall.

A couple seconds later, Rocky ran through the lookout doors, he removed his mask, turned his tape player off and joined them.

"Well at least I tried" said Marshall getting up.

"No, Do, or do not, there in no try," said Rocky trying to sound like Yoda.

All four pups laughed for a couple seconds, and then Zuma suddenly realized something, "uhh dudes, whewe's Skye?" He asked.

SORRY ABOUT NOT GETTING TO THE MISSION YET.

CHAPTER: 3 COMING SOON. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER. 3

Skye was looking out of the air holes in the back of the box, "where are they?" she said starting to get impatient, Ryder had just called and she wanted to get out, but for some reason she couldn't push the door open, it was stuck, no it was taped shut! "Who taped the door?" "Ugh boys," She said shaking her head. "Help! Help! Somebody open the door!" she yelled.

"Uh oh," said Ruble "I haven't rescued her yet, she's still in the box!"

"Can't she just open the door and get out?" Asked Rocky.

"Oops" said Marshall crouching down a little.

"What do you mean, oops?"

"Well I might've, duck taped the box shut," said Marshall looking down at the elevator floor.

"Why did you duck tape the box?" Asked Rubble.

"It seemed to easy for you to get her out, so I tried to make it more challenging, said Marshall nervously.

"I'll go save her" sighed Rubble running out of the Lookout, as soon as he got outside he could hear Skye calling for help, and scratching the inside of the box.

"Don't worry Skye!" said Rubble "I'm coming!"

When he got to the box, he saw three long strips of duck tape over the door, he used his teeth to remove the tape, and then pulled the door open freeing Skye.

"Your free now my lady" said Rubble heroically giving a bow.

Skye stepped out of the box with an, "I'm not happy," look on her face.

"Oh thank you Super Rubble, your my hero," said Sky sarcastically batting her eyelashes at him.

"Really! Ugh, I mean, whenever you need me I'll be there" said Rubble puffing his chest out and holding his head hi, obviously not picking up on the sarcasm.

Skye smiled and giggled a little seeing Rubble all puffed up, "Come on silly, let's hurry up Ryder's waiting for us."

"Oh ya, I almost forgot" said Rubble as they both started making there way to the Lookout.

"Finally" said Zuma looking out the lookout doors "thewe coming" he said getting back into his place on the elevator.

A few moments later Skye and Rubble ran through the doors, Skye settled into her spot in the lineup, she looked at the three boys, who knew she was probably mad about being locked in the box and then left for dead.

"So who tapped me in?" Asked Skye. Marshall started to get nervous, and it must have shown because he saw Skye looking directly at him, "what?" Asked Marshall. "It was you wasn't it?" She said. "Maybe" said Marshall quietly.

Rubble went to the toy box, took his cape off and put it in. "The mask stays" he said joining his teammates.

The doors closed and the elevator started to ascend, the pups always enjoyed this part, as they went up four paw shaped lights appeared on the floor underneath each of them.

The pups aligned there paws with the lights on the floor, when they reached the middle of the Lookout the elevator stooped and almost instantly a red laser scanned them from above, as soon as the laser turned off, six glowing emblems appeared on the wall in front of them, each one the same shape and color as the ones on there pup tags.

The emblems then folded into the wall and opened, form them robotic arms came out holding the pups, vests, packs, and headgear.

The first arms carried the pups vests over to the left, and then to the right sides of them, allowing the pups to put there legs though the sleeve holes, and then the arms reached under the pups and zipped them up up.

The second arms attached the Pup Packs to the back of the vests, the last ones placed the pups headgear on, then retreated back into the emblem shaped panels in the wall. As soon as the arms disappeared, a big red light scanned them, to make sure everything was in order, once the scan was complete and the computer was satisfied, the elevator continued it's journey to the top of the Lookout.

When they came to a halt the familiar sound of a bell hit their ears and the doors slid open, the pups hoped out of the elevator and quickly assembled into a line alongside Chase, who surprised the pups by already being there.

"Ready For Action, Ryder Sir!" Said Chase lifting his paw and then planting it firmly on the floor.

Ryder pushed the blue button on the side of his Pup Pad, and a screen showing the Paw Patrol symbol was lowered behind him, the symbol was quickly replaced with an animated seen showing some trees, and Little Hooty perched on one of the trees branches.

"Thanks for coming pups, we have a problem, our friend Little Hooty seems to have gone missing!" Said Ryder, causing all the pups except Chase to gasp.

This morning Chase went to visit Little Hooty like he does every week, but this time, the only thing Chase found we're some of his feathers, and a strange sent, but no trace of Little Hooty, said Ryder as a question mark appeared on the animated owl on the screen.

"That's terrible!" Said Skye.

"Ya" said Rocky, "Where could he be?"

…

I WAS GOING TO DO SORT OF A RUBBLE X SKYE THING, BUT THEN I DECIDED NOT TO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS PARING?

DID YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER?

WHO SHOULD GO ON THE MISSION?

IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE?

LET ME KNOW.

CHAPTER. 4 COMING SOON. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER. 4

"I have no idea" said Ryder "but we're going to find out."

"For this mission," said Ryder scrolling though his Pup pad, "I need, Chase, I'll need you to use your megaphone to call to Little hooty, and if that doesn't work, I'll need your detective skills to search for clues."

"Chase is on the case!" Said the shepherd pup.

"Skye, I need you use your helicopter and goggles to search the forest from the air."

"Let's take to the sky!" Said Skye doing a back flip.

"Marshall, I need you, and your ladder to help search for Little Hooty in the trees, he maybe hiding, or sleeping in one of the knotholes.

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" Said Marshall.

"The rest of you pups, standby I might need you."

"Alright!" "Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Shouted Ryder, who then started running toward his fire pole, with the pups barking and howling all the way.

Ryder grabbed on to the pole and momentum caused him to spin around a couple of times before sliding down into the floor.

As soon as Chase saw Ryder go down, he sprang into action and ran over to the other side of the room and gave a "ruff, ruff" as he jumped onto the slide and slid down, he was followed by Skye, who did a back flip, and Marshall who stumbled and almost ended up sliding down on his face.

Chase always had to duck his head down a little when he went through the tunnel part of the slide, but when he got to the outside part he could sit up straight and look around a little, he unusual looked towards wherever the mission was, and today he was staring at the small forest where Little Hooty lived.

He also noticed that the weather was changing, the temperature had dropped, and the clouds that were white and fluffy, were turning gray, and he could smell rain in the air, "if it rains" he thought, "It might wash away clues, and make everything harder."

Suddenly "uh oh," Chase realized he wasn't sliding anymore, he was in the air, he had run out of slide, "whoa" he yelled, and then landed awkwardly in his now transforming Police cruiser, he recovered quickly and pulled his cruiser out of the way, allowing the turntable to move Skye's pup house into place.

Chase watched Sky land safely in her helicopter and then takeoff.

"You okay Chase?" Asked Skye through her Pup tag, she had seen Chase staring out into the distance on the slide, and then almost fall out of his cruiser.

"Ya I'm okay, at least I know how it feels to be Marshall now," laughed Chase watching Marshall land awkwardly in his fire engine, "sheesh, that pups gonna kill himself one of these days."

As soon as Marshall's house was transformed, Chase pulled his truck down the left driveway, and Marshall went straight through the right, the two driveways merged and they both ended up going down the Lookout road right behind Ryder's ATV, with Skye shadowing them from above.

"Don't worry little buddy" said Chase "Im on my way."

SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY A WORK AND HAVEN'T HAD A LOT OF FREE TIME.

SO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK HAPPENED TO LITTLE HOOTY, AND WHERE IS HE?

CHAPTER. 5 COMING SOON


	5. Chapter 5

APTER. 5

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" "I won, I won my prize yeees. Soon, soon you will be safe, yes safe, safe and buried, buried where no one will find you." Thought the Creature in the woods as dirt flu past him,

dirt from the hole he was digging.

It wasn't the first hole he had dug today, no this was about his fourth or fifth.

It seemed like every time he would start digging in an almost perfect spot, he would hear something suspicious, and would have to move on to a new spot, he couldn't risk something finding his prize, he had worked to hard, searching, stalking, attacking, and then having to hide in the bushes and wait for that stupid thieving dog who must have wanted to steal his prize to leave.

And when the dog finally left, the Creator followed and kept an eye on him, until he exit the forest.

"Yes, this, this is the spot" thought the Creator as he nervously looked around a small clearing he had found, "this is where you will rest, for now" he said putting down his prize which he had been carrying in his mouth.

As soon as he put his prize down he immediately got to work and started digging as fast as he could "see" he said "I told you, I can dig much faster when you stop struggling and can be put down."

Then to the Creator's surprise, his prize started to move and a small and weak "hoo!" came from it, the Creator stooped digging jumped over to his prize and picked it up with his jaws, "you must learn to cooperate" he growled, and then he started to violently shake the small animal in his mouth, but he stooped when he heard a loud humming sound.

"What's that? " He thought, suddenly a huge shiny and roaring bird with no wings flu directly over his head, just above the treetops.

"No, no, no!" Growled the Creator "it must be coming for you, I can't let it find me" he said as he started running through the woods.

Above him was Skye who had just reached the edge of the forest and was hovering around using her goggles to scan the trees for Little hooty.

Chase meanwhile, was leading Ryder and Marshall carefully down an old overgrown hiking trail that lead right past the clearing where Little hooty's tree stood, and apart from Chase having to use his cruisers winch to move a couple of fallen trees off the trail, it wasn't that hard to get there.

When the three reached the clearing they parked their vehicles off to the side of the trail. "Come on guys" said Chase hoping down to the ground" "Little hooty's tree is this way.


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO EVERYONE, I'M FINALLY BACK. AND NO, I WASN'T IN A COMA.

THERE ARE TWO REASONS WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING THE STORY. ONE: I BOUGHT MYSELF A PS4 FOR CHRISTMAS AND A LOT OF MY FREE TIME WAS SPENT PLAYING STAR WARS BATTLE FRONT, WHICH IS A CRAZY AWESOME GAME. AND TWO: I'VE HAD A PRETTY BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK, SO YOU KNOW.

BUT ANYWAY, I'M BACK IN ACTION NOW SO, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND, ENJOY.

CHAPTER:6

What started out as a beautiful sunny morning, had now turned into a blustery fall afternoon, the wind had picking up, and was gusting through the trees, causing some of their multicolored leaves to break loose from their branches.

Every leaf knew that around this time of year, there grip on the trees would begin to loosen, and eventually they would lose that grip altogether, and begin there journey of weightlessly drifting through the air, and then finally come to rest on the cool ground below.

But one leaf seemed to have other ideas, instead of falling to the ground like the others, this one ended up landing on a wet, cold, dog nose.

"Hey!" Said Marshall, looking cross eyed at the yellow leaf on his nose, "come on leaf, why don't you make like a tree and, well, leave" he said wriggling his nose.

Suddenly he let out a huge sneeze, which knocked the leaf off, but he also felt himself falling backwards, "oh,no!" He yelled as he fell off his ladder and landed on the ground, luckily for him the leaves had fallen into a small pile around the tree and they helped cushion his fall.

He just laid there, starring up into the trees shaking his head, "Am I ever going to learn how to Not fall off my own ladder?" He asked himself, and then the yellow leaf that had caused him all this trouble, once again landed on his nose. "Thanks allot" he said sarcastically.

"Hey Marshall, how's it going over there, find anything?" Shouted Ryder from across the clearing.

"No,nothing yet, just some leaves" replied Marshall from the leaf pile...

"LITTLE HOOTY!"... "LITTLE HOOTY!" Called Chase through his megaphone, as he paced back and forth through the clearing.

"HOO, HOO!" "COME ON LITTLE BUDDY, WHERE ARE YOU?

After about ten minutes of calling, Chase put his megaphone away, and started walking over to Ryder and Marshall, who were on the other side of the clearing searching through some bushes..

He was about to tell Ryder that, PLAN A, calling to Little Hooty, didn't seem to be working, but stooped when he heard the, "Hoo Hoo," of an owl.

"Little Hooty!" Yelled Chase joyfully, as he began running back to the spot where he had been calling.

Ryder and Marshall heard Chase yell and crawled out of the bushes "did he find him?" Asked Marshall, "I don't know" said Ryder getting up,"let's go find out."

Marshall nodded, and then they both started jogging in Chases direction.

"Chase," Ryder called out as he came up behind him, "did you find Little Hooty?" He asked.

"Ya, where is he?" Asked Marshall looking around.

Chase turned around and looked back at them, "I thought I heard him," he said, then his ears dropped down in disappointment, "but I don't see him."

He looked back up into the trees and let out a big sigh, "maybe I just imagined it" he said before walking away.

Chase was starting to get frustrated, he had really hoped that they would have found Little Hooty right away, but they didn't, and as worried as he was before, now he was extremely worried.

Even Ryder, who was always confident, and positive no matter how bad things seemed, was starting to get a bad feeling about this, he tried to push it out of his mind, but he couldn't, something just didn't seem right.

For example, where was all the wildlife? They had been here for about, twenty minutes and there wasn't an animal to be seen, or heard, it was as if they where, hiding from something.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Marshall looking up at Ryder.

Ryder took a deep breath, "Well," he said pulling his PupPad out of his pocket, "we call for back up."

Ryder scrolled through his PupPad and touched Skye's symbol, then she appeared on the screen.

"Hi Ryder, did you guys find Little Hooty?" She asked.

"No not yet," he said "I was actually calling to see if you've seen anything."

"No owls" she said shaking her head, "but a little while ago, I did see something about the size of a pup running through the woods, and it looked like it was headed in your direction, I was going to call but then it kinda just, disappeared, so I decided to let it go."

"Hmmm" hummed Ryder, "whe-, he was just about to ask her where she last saw the creature, but stooped when a big gust of wind hit Skye's helicopter, causing her to temporarily loose control.

"Skye! Are you okay?" Asked Ryder.

"Don't worry," she said, as she regained control, "I'm fine, it's Just some hi wind, nothing I can't handle."

Even though she said she could handle it Ryder was still a little concerned, and he knew that the wind was probably going to get worse.

"I think you should come to the clearing and find a place to land," he said.

"But Ryder, I can handle it, I really can" she argued.

"I know you can," he said reassuringly, "but at this point, you'll be more of a help to us on the ground then in the air, so head over here and look for a landing spot, while I contact the rest of the pups."

"Okay, I'll be right over." She sighed and then ended the transmission.

Ryder once again scrolled through his PupPad, and pushed Rocky's symbol.

"Hey Ryder, what up?" Asked Rocky who was sitting in the control room at the Lookout, eating some lunch.

"Rocky, we're going to need some extra help over here, so you and the rest of the pups meet up with us at the clearing."

"Do you need us to bring anything?" Asked Rocky.

"Just you, and your sniffers," said Ryder with a smile.

SO DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU HATE IT? IS IT TO BORING?

PS: I'VE BEEN MEANING TO ASK, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT MY WRITING STYLE?

. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, POST A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.


	7. Chapter 7

HEY EVERYBODY WHAT'S UP.

SO I'VE NOTICED THAT THE LAST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN KIND OF BORING, AND I APOLOGIZE, BUT STARTING WITH THIS CHAPTER I'M HOPING THE STORY WILL START TO BECOME A LITTLE MORE EXITING. AND I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR HOW DARN LONG IT'S BEEN TAKING FOR ME TO UPDATE. ANYWAY ENJOY THE CHAPTER

CHAPTER:7

While Ryder was calling in the other pups, Chase decided to go back to Little Hootie's tree and do some more investigating.

"Okay" thought Chase as he started sniffing the feathers on the ground in front of Little Hootie's tree. "So we have a small group of feathers in one area, I can't smell the strange sent anymore, and the feathers don't go off in any kind of trail for me to follow, so I have no leads and a useless clue, great."

He sat down and continued to look at the feathers and the area around them.

"No footprints, no sign of a struggle, and no blood thank goodness.

"There must be some sort of clue that's being overlooked, something were missing."

Suddenly as Chase was lost in thought, someone pushed his hat over his eyes so he couldn't see.

"Ugh!, Come on Marshall, this isn't funny!" He yelled angrily.

Now it wasn't exactly uncommon for Marshall to mess with Chase and the rest of his teammates, from time, to time.

He never did anything mean or hurtful, it was all just good natured fun, but just because it was good natured, doesn't mean it wasn't super annoying.

And apparently he thought it was funny to do things like...

Replace Rubble's food bowl with an empty one when he wasn't looking, and then crack up when Rubble would notice the empty bowl, and say something like "wow! I guess I was hungrier then I thought."

Or when he would, "accidentally" spray Rocky with his water canons. Well, maybe sometimes it would be an accident, but most of the time, not really.

With Zuma it was the old, fake snake under his pillow, Zuma hated snakes, but eventually he got so used to it, that at night when he went to his Pup house, the first thing he would do is reach under his pillow, grab the snake and then throw it onto the roof of Marshall's Pup house. "Dude, you might want to find a new place to hide this" he would tell Marshall, who always pretended to be sleeping, but he never did.

He tried to pull a prank on Skye once, but it didn't exactly…

Uhh. Well, let's just say it didn't go to well, for Marshall.

But out of all the pranks and jokes he liked to play on the pups, he usually would save the best ones for target numero uno, Chase.

Like the time he took stuff from Skye's pup house, and then snuck it over to Chase's house while he was asleep.

So one minute, Chase was in his Pup house taking a little nap, and then the next, he opened his eyes to see all the pups gathered around him laughing hysterically, and Ryder taking pictures, pictures! Of him wearing Skye's hair curlers, and snuggling with and or drooling on her pink heart shaped mirror.

Chase knew almost immediately who had done it, "Marshall!" He growled.

"What?" Said Marshall as he laughed "it's not like I had to do much, you already had most of Skye's stuff in your Pup house anyway ya weirdo, oh and by the way, you have a little something on your face."

Chase looked at his reflection in Skye's mirror and saw how ridicules he looked wearing hair curlers and a flower beret, and to top it all off, he also had red lipstick smeared allover his nose and mouth.

So, ya it was pretty much the most embarrassing thing EVER! And it was all thanks to Marshall, not to mention Skye was mad about the drool on her mirror.

But out of all the dumb, and ridicules stuff Marshall liked to do, pushing Chase's hat over his eyes seemed to be his favorite. If fact he managed to do it thirteen times in one day! And yes Chase kept count.

And there was also that time when he... well, you get the idea.

Chase realized Marshall could be a little goofy, and yes, even flat out annoying sometimes, but those are just some of the things that make Marshall, Marshall, and apart from all the things he did to drive him crazy, he knew that Marshall was one of the most loyal, caring, and funny friends that anybody could ever ask for.

But him acting silly like this during a mission was just completely unacceptable.

"Marshall," said Chase as he straightened his hat "we're on a vary serious mission, I know your just trying to cheer me up, but we've talked about this, you know I don't like you messing with me when I'm in detective mode, so if you could just"… Chase tuned around, but Marshall wasn't behind him, he was still on the other side of the clearing with Ryder.

"If Marshall didn't hit my hat who did?"

Chase looked around but didn't see anyone. "Hello, is someone there?" he called out, but there was no answer.

"It was probably the wind or something" he though to himself before returning to his investigation.

But before he could even turnaround, he found himself blind once again, "that's it!" "Who's doing this!" He yelled.

"Hoo."

"Ya, you, who!".."Wait a second," he said, realizing what he had just heard, "Did you say, hoo?"

Then to his surprise, his hat was lifted completely off of his head, he looked up and saw it hovering above him.

"Huh" he said in disbelief.

"Hoo!" Said the owl holding Chase's hat.

"Mama Hootie!" Exclaimed Chase, "your alright, I've been worried about you and Little Hootie."

Mama Hootie dropped the hat back onto Chase's head and then perched herself on one of the low tree branches.

"So, where is Little Hootie?" He asked her.

She let out another "hoo" and then flu up to the hole in the middle of the tree where Little Hootie's nest was, she landed on the edge of the opening and peeked inside.

Chase could hear her calling to him, and after a few seconds she came back down and landed on the ground next to him, then she hopped over to the pile of feathers and just stared at them.

"You don't know where he is either do you?" He asked.

She looked sadly up at him and shook her head.

"I thought for sure you would have known where he was" he said letting out a big sigh.

"Ryder, come in Ryder" said Chase tapping his Pup tag.

"Hey Chase," said Ryder "did you find something?"

"Ya, I found Mama Hootie, or she found me.

"That's great Chase, maybe she knows where Little Hootie is."

"No, I don't think so, I'm pretty sure she's been looking for him to."

"Okay, well at least we know she's safe, we'll be right over as soon as Skye finds a place to land."

Chase glanced up and saw the tree branches being blown around by the wind. "Alright but tell her to be careful, the wind is getting really strong."

"Don't worry I will, over and out."

Chase tapped his tag and ended the transmission, then turned his attention back to Mama Hootie. She was still on the ground looking sadly at the feathers.

Chase could tell just by the look on her face that she was vary upset.

"Mama Hootie" said Chase "don't worry, Chase is on this case, I'll find Little Hootie and bring him back safe, I promise."

Mama Hootie looked up at him and smiled, "hoo" she hooted one last time, before flying off into the woods and search of her son.

As Chase watched her fly away, the wind blew once again just like it had been since they arrived, but this time it was carrying a strange sent, the same one he had smelled earlier in this vary spot.

He lifted his nose to the wind and started following the strange sent and it let him to the far edge of the clearing and into the woods...

Meanwhile, above the clearing Skye had found a place to land, a small open spot in the trees that looked just barely big enough for her helicopter to fit through, usually a landing like this would be easy, but with the wind pushing her around it was going to be a tight squeeze.

"Ryder, I found a spot to land, do you see me?" She asked through her pup tag.

"I see you" he said looking up through the open spot the trees.

She peeked her head over the side of the helicopter and saw Ryder and Marshall looking up at her through the opening.

"Well what do you think, is it big enough for my copter to fit through?"

"Everything looks good down here Skye, you should have plenty of room, just pay close attention to that wind."

"Rodger that," she said "I'm coming down."

Skye held on tightly to the controls as she went down, the wind seemed to have calmed for the moment, but she wanted to be ready just in case another big gust came up.

Ryder was right about their being enough room, she passed through the the opening with about a foot of clearance on all sides.

As soon as she got through the leaves and branches she looked around the clearing, to her right she saw Ryder and Marshall backing away from the landing sight.

To her left she caught a glimpse of Chase about a hundred or so yards away in the woods, he was walking around with his nose in the air sniffing something.

She was about to turn away but something else caught her eye, on the ground out in front of Chase was an uprooted tree and behind it was a, a, thing.

Skye used her goggles to get a closer look at the "thing" and gasped at what she saw, the thing was actually an animal, she couldn't tell exactly what kind of animal it was because most of it was hidden behind the trunk of the tree, but she could see that it was about twice the size of Chase, and it had grayish colored fur.

"What is that?" She asked herself, suddenly the animal lifted it's head up revealing a long mussel full of sharp menacing teeth, and Chase was about to walk straight into it.

Chase was so close, so close to whatever it was he was tracking, so close to finding another clue or even Little Hootie himself. "Almost there" he said to himself.

The Creator couldn't believe it, the stupid dog came back, and it was about to find him and his prize. "Him, it must have been him who sent the metal bird after me" he slowly lifted his head above the trunk of the uprooted tree he was hiding behind, and saw that the dog was just a few feet away and walking toward him. The creator looked at his prize on the ground "I won't let him take you" he whispered "if he gets any closer, I'll kill him."

Chase froze in his tracks and listened , he thought he heard something, it sounded almost like somebody talking or growling or something like that.

The Creator held his breath and held perfect still, there was still a chance he could get out of this without having to fight, although it was a fight he knew he would win, he just didn't feel like wasting anymore of his energy.

Chase saw a big fallen tree if front of him and slowly walked over to it, he thought if he got on top of it, the extra height would allow him to be able to see whatever it was that made that sound.

The Creator could hear the dog walking up to the tree, he tensed up and prepared to fight.

Chase was just about to hop up onto the tree but stooped when his Pup tag started bleeped, "Chase get out of there now!" Screamed Skye.

Chase quickly turned around and saw Skye hovering way on the other side of the clearing in her helicopter.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked looking around, he didn't see anything dangerous.

She tried to tell him about the animal, but the wind picked up again and he couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Skye I can't hear you" said Chase putting his ear closer to his tag "what's wrong?"

The wind hit Skye's helicopter and started pushing it dangerously close to the tree on her right, she grabbed the controls and pulled away from it, she turned her attention back to Chase and saw that the animal was now standing up behind Chase on top of the tree and was about to attack him.

"Chase behi-"…..

"what?" Said Chase. Suddenly he heard a loud grinding sound, he looked up and saw that a small limb had broken off from one of the trees and was now stuck in the rear rotor of Skye's helicopter.

"Skye bring it down!" Yelled Ryder.

"I can't, the controls aren't responding!" She yelled back.

"Skye!" Said Chase. He was so distracted that he didn't hear the animal sneaking up behind him

The Creator saw what was happening with the metal bird, "one down, one to go" he reached out with his jaws and tried to grab Chase by the back of the neck, and then, BOOM, the sound of an explosion ripped through the forest, it was so loud that the Creator decided to just back off and take the opportunity to make off with his prize.

SO, GOOD? NOT GOOD? LEAVE A COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW.

CHAPTER:8 COMING SOON.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER:8…

"Skye, bring it down!" Shouted Ryder.

"I can't" she yelled back "nothing's working, all of my controls are unresponsive!"

"Ryder, We have to help her" Yelled Marshall.

Ryder wanted to help Skye but he didn't know how, he clinched is jaw and ran a hand through his spiked hair, in his mind he was going through every wire, circuit and control of Skye's helicopter trying to figure out a way to help her. "Come on! Come on! Think!" He said to himself.

"What can we do?" asked Marshall.

Ryder didn't have an answer for Marshall, he was speechless, but he knew if they were going to do something, they needed to do it quickly or the whole tail might explode, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, but then a high pitched whining sound started coming from the engine.

"Ryder my engine's overheating, what should I do?" Skye yelled over the noise of her copter and the wind.

"Just, uh, just keep your head down!" He replied.

The whining sound kept getting louder and louder, and Ryder knew that something bad was about to happen, but there was nothing he, or any of the pups could do to stop it.

"Marshall" said Ryder taking a few steps back "we need to move, now!"

"Huh, why?" Said Marshall as he starred up at Skye's helicopter.

Suddenly there was a cracking sound.

Ryder reached down, and in one fluid motion picked Marshall up in his arms and started running as fast as he could. And it's a good thing he did, because as soon as he started running the tail exploded, and the rear rotor came flying through the air like a bat out of hell and lodged itself deep into the ground where they had just been standing.

"Oh No!" Screamed Marshall as he watched Skye's helicopter over Ryder's shoulder.

Ryder looked back as he ran to see if Skye was okay, but accidentally tripped over a rock and fell head first into a log, Marshall on the other hand hit the ground hard and got the wind knocked out of him after he accidentally slipped through Ryder's arms...

The Creator just kept on moving, he wanted to make sure that dog would never find him, he was headed toward a creek that ran through the middle of the forest, but to get to it he had to cross over the old human trail, the same trail Ryder and the pups had used to get to the clearing, the Creator thought that if he crossed the trail and walked through the water the dog wouldn't be able to track him.

But to his surprise when he reached the trail and was about to cross it, he was almost run over by a dog driving one of those, rolling metal things. He quickly jumped out of the way and hid behind a couple of trees before the dog could see him.

He stayed behind the trees and waited for the dog to pass by, but this wasn't the only one, he could hear more coming behind the first. "More dogs," he thought as he watched a gray colored dog driving a green vehicle pass by him, "probably looking for me."

"That's it!" He growled. "If I can't get to the other side, I'll just have to leave the forest." He took a quick look around and then he left his hiding place and began to making his way out of the forest.

About fifteen minutes later he reached the open field at the edge of the woods.

"Now where?" He asked himself as he scanned the landscape.

"Hoo" said his prize with a flap of it's free wing.

"Enough!" The Creator said with a shake of his head "you should be dead by now."

Then to his left he noticed a big red building, on the top of a distant hill.

"Ahhh yes perfect" he said as he began walking through the field...

Chase was looking, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing, the branch that got caught in Skye's rear rotor had caused the entire tail to explode, fire and smoke poured out from the twisted piece of metal where the rotor used to be, and the copter started to spin out of control.

"Skye!" he yelled as he watched in horror.

"Skye, Skye, can you hear me!" He asked through his tag.

"Somebody help me!" He heard her crying into her tag.

"Don't worry Skye!" He said as he began running back to the clearing, "I'm coming!"

Skye tried to stay calm as best as she could, she checked gauges, pushed buttons and flipped switches, but it was no use, all she could do now was close her eyes keep a firm grip on the stick, and pray.

Then suddenly the helicopter come to a jolting stop, Skye opened her eyes and even though everything seemed to be spinning because she was dizzy, she knew the real spinning had stooped.

"What happened?" she asked herself as she shook her head to clear the dizziness out. She looked over the side of the copter and saw the ground about thirty feet below, then she lifted her head up over her seat and gasped at what she saw. Through the smoke she could see that the tail or whatever was left of it, had hit the trunk of a big dead oak tree, then without warning the helicopter began to tip to the left, Skye grabbed the stick and pulled to the right as hard as she could, but it didn't matter, the helicopter was moving sideways, and the more it tipped the faster it went.

Skye realized now that there was no way to prevent a crash, the only thing she could do now was reach under her control panel and push the emergency button, which was supposed to deploy a head brace and two emergency seatbelts, but just like the rest of the controls it was unresponsive.

Skye saw that she was almost completely sideways now, and the helicopter began to pull itself into the ground.

Skye closed her eyes and braced for impact.

"Skye hit the emergency button!" She heard Chase say over her tag.

"It's not working!" She yelled.

"Oh No" Said Chase as he began running faster.

For the first time in her life Skye was afraid of death, she had never really thought about it before, but with no protection and the ground rapidly approaching, she found herself terrified. "Please work" she begged as she rapidly pushed the emergency button over and over again, "I don't wanna die" she cried as tears ran down her face. Suddenly the red button turned green, and one of the three seatbelts shot out and locked itself into place. But it was to late.

Not even a second later the left side of the helicopter collided with the ground, the top rotors dug deep into the earth sending sod and dirt flying in all directions, and even though Skye had a seatbelt on, the force from the impact was so strong it caused her entire body to be thrown to the left and without a head brace, her skull slammed against the side of the cockpit.

Then the helicopter rolled onto it's right side and Skye's now limp body slipped through the belt, but as she slipped through, it got caught on her collar, and with one last rotation of the chopper the belt wrapped itself around her neck like a noose and began to choke her.

Chase came flying into the clearing, and without any regard for his own safety, ran toward the helicopter which was now completely enveloped by a thick cloud of black smoke.

"Skye, Skye!" He barked as he stumbled around in the smoke, his eyes stung and watered, and the smell of burning wires was unbearable "Skye" he coughed as he felt around.

Then another gust of wind blew through the clearing, and the crash sight was quickly cleared of smoke, allowing him to see the shocking state of Skye's wrecked helicopter, and in the cockpit illuminated by sparks from the smashed control panel was Skye herself, unconscious and hanging from the emergency seatbelt by her neck.

Chase ran over to the cockpit and grabbed the seatbelt with his teeth, and then he pulled the belt as hard as he could, but it didn't even budge, in fact the more and more he pulled, the tighter the belt became around Skye's neck.

"Ruff, seatbelt cutter!" He barked.

Then using the curved blade that emerged from his Pup pack he cut her loose, then he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and began dragging her away from the smoke and burning helicopter.

After moving her to what he thought was a safe distance he laid her down on her side and quickly examined her. Thankfully he didn't see any blood or broken bones, she just seemed to have been knocked out.

"Skye!..Skye!" Yelled Chase trying to wake her up "Skye wake up" he said shaking her with his paw, "Skye!" He yelled shaking her again, but she wasn't responding.

Chase brought his nose close to Skye's mouth and placed his paw on her chest, and after a few seconds he realized she Wasn't Breathing.

"No no no no!" He said in a total panic "this can't be happening!"

"Come on Skye, wake up!" He said shaking her again. Still nothing.

Then he turned her over on her back and began pushing on her chest with his front paws "one, two, three, four, five, six" he counted as he pushed, he put his ear to her chest and waited for a pulse, but none came.

"Let's go Skye wake up!" He yelled as he began chest compressions again, "one, two, three, four, five, six" he counted once again, and then he leaned over and breathed into her mouth.

He did chest compressions and mouth to mouth two more times before he stooped and listened, but there wasn't a sound to be heard, and there was no life to be seen.

Suddenly the words "She's dead" drifted into his mind, as reality started to settle in.

"No" he said softly as he shook his head in disbelief, "you can't be."

"Ryder, Ryder" said Marshall nudging his owners side "Ryder get up quick" he cried "Skye crashed and she's dying!"

"What!" Asked Ryder as he slowly got to his feat and rubbed the lump on his head "what do you mean?"

"Chase found Skye and he said she's not breathing!"

Ryder didn't say a word, he just turned around and started running toward the black smoke that was rising from the other side of the clearing.

"Skye" said Chase as he reached down and lifted his teammate's limp body into his paws. Only to him she was so much more than just a teammate, she was special to him, someone he had always cared very strongly for, someone he loved.

"Please" he said as he hugged her with tears in his eyes, "please wake up, you can't die, please… I love you."

"WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW, AND SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY. I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE SO MUCH TIME TO WRITE THIS SUMMER, BUT I WAS WRONG. I'VE HAD ALMOST NO TIME AT ALL! IT SUCKS, BUT I'M WRITING AS FAST AS I CAN, SO JUST BEAR WITH ME."

"IN OTHER NEWS, I HEARD THAT THE PAW PATROL WAS BEING RENEWED FOR AT LEAST TWO MORE SEASONS, AND POSSIBLY EVEN TEN ALL TOGETHER. SO THAT'S KIND OF EXCITING"

"BUT ANYWAY, THANK YOU FOR READING, THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. AND IF YOU COULD POST A QUICK REVIEW FOR ME I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT."

CHAPTER:9. COMING SOON... HOPEFULLY SOON. ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

**"Hey guys I'm finally back with another chapter, I know it's been a long time, but like I said in the last chapter, I'm doing the best I can with the very limited amount time I have to write. Another thing is, this isn't the only story I'm working on. In have about six stories all together, and I've been spending most of my time working on them, and unfortunately "Where could he be?" got put on the back burner for quite a while.**

 **Another thing is, I've noticed most writers answer questions, and talk directly to people who comment on their stories. So that's something I'm going to be doing from now Let's get started!**

 **(Zuma lover) I heard about the new seasons on the "paw patrol wiki page" and I gotta say, season 4 sounds like it's going to be pretty awesome. There's going to be a new vehicle, some place called "Barking Burg" and a new villain, so ya I can't wait. Anyway I'm glad you like the story, and like I said before, I'm sorry about not getting this done quicker. I just hope you're still interested.**

 **(Aaron) Your comment says "neat." Kind of reminds me of the Knights who say neat! From Monty Python and the quest for the Holy grail. ^_^ Anyway I'm glad you think it's neat.**

 **(Magical20) Thanks for the comment. I think the pups are definitely going to try to find the creature, but if they're not careful, the creature might just be the one teaching them the lesson**

 **Now on to the story**

 **.**

* * *

CHAPTER:9

"This isn't real, this isn't real" Chase kept telling himself, "it can't be real, it's impossible!"

"Skye" he said as he hugged her with tears in his eyes, "please wake up, you can't die, please… I love you."

As he held her, he couldn't help but feel as if the world had come to an end.

If only he had one more chance, he would tell her how he felt, he would tell her how much he cared, he really would! He would do anything for her if it would wake her up, anything.

"What did you say?" Whispered a voice faintly into his ear.

Chase gasped and his ears pricked up, he ended the hug immediately and to his surprise, Skye was awake and looking up at him.

"Skye?" he whispered in disbelief.

"What did you say?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"W, what do you mean?"

"What did you say?" She asked again in a more demanding tone.

Chase was in total shock, he didn't know what to say, just a minute ago Skye had been dead, and now she was alive again thank God, but unfortunately in his panic he unknowingly confessed his big secret to her, and he was totally speechless.

"I…I" he stuttered.

"What are you doing stupid? You almost lost her forever, just a second ago you would have given anything to have another chance to tell her, and now you actually have that chance and your not doing it, stop beating around the bush and just tell her already!"

Chase took a big breath and lowered his head in embarrassment, "no turning back now" he thought.

"I said, I said, I love you" he exhaled.

He closed his eyes and waited for Skye to say something, but instead of the harsh rejection he was expecting, she just reached out and placed a paw on his shoulder.

Chase slowly looked up at her, and prepared for the worst, but as soon as he looked into her eyes he knew almost instantly that something was vary wrong.

She was just starring at him with a look of panic on her face, and she began to shake violently.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Oh no!" She yelled.

"What, what is it?" Asked Chase.

"No, no!" She cried grabbing her ears and pulling on them as if she were trying to pull them off "I can't hear anything!" She yelled.

"Help me Chase, I can't hear anything, help me!" She cried.

Suddenly she wrapped her paws around Chase's neck in a desperate hug and started crying hysterically, "please, help me Chase I can't hear anything" she kept crying, and after a few seconds her crying quickly tuned into screaming.

At this point Chase was in a total panic, he knew he had to help Skye somehow, but with her acting like this and no sign of Ryder or the other pups, he had no idea what to do. The only thing he could do was comfort her and try to calm her down.

"Skye! Skye look at me!" He said trying to get her attention, but she just kept screaming and crying and pulling on her ears.

"Skye!" He yelled as he separated from the hug so she could see his face, "even if she can't hear me, she still might be able to understand what I'm saying" he thought, but first he had to get her attention.

"Skye!" He yelled again and gave her a good shake.

Startled, Skye let out a gasp and looked silently at him.

"Skye" he said slowly" can you understand what I'm saying" he asked looking directly into her eyes.

For a few moments Skye just stared at him with her head tilted to the side, and a look of terror on her tear soaked face.

"Come on Skye say something" he said as he held her close and watched tears run down her face.

Then, vary slowly she lifted her paw and placed it softly on the side of Chase's face. She squinted her eyes, and looked at him as if she saw something deep in his eyes but couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Chase, Your face" she said in horror "it's, it's gone!" "I can't see it, I can't see you!" She screamed.

Chases didn't know how much more of this he could take, "I gotta get help" he thought "Skye I have to get you to my truck, somehow" he told her.

But as he looked around he realized they weren't going anywhere, the fire from Skye's helicopter had apparently spread and started a small forest fire. Now all he could see was a wall of smoke and fire around them, and with the wind blowing as strong as it was, he knew it was only a matter of time, before the flames reached them.

Chase looked and looked, but he didn't see anyway out, the fire had somehow completely encircled them. Everything from trees to brush and even the grass itself was on fire, Chase kept looking for an opening but even if there was one he couldn't see it through all the smoke.

"No" he whispered as he watched the smoke and flames creep closer and closer to them "this isn't good" he said shaking his head "definitely not good."

"Ryder! Ryder!" He called into his tag "Ryder where are you? Please answer, something's wrong with Skye, were surrounded by fire, and, and, I'm scared Ryder, I need you."

Suddenly he heard a POP! And then through the smoke, out in front of him and dangerously close to the flames, landed a small pill shaped object.

Chase stood still and held his breath as he stared at the metal pill.

Then with a BEEP, the device started spinning and shooting out a thick white mist from it's sides, which instantly extinguished the flames.

And then through the white mist came Ryder and Marshall. "Chase are two okay?" Asked Ryder running over to them.

"I'm fine Ryder, but something bad is happening to Skye" He said.

"Let me see" said Ryder taking Skye from Chase, "Marshall put the rest of this fire out quickly" he ordered.

Marshall nodded and continued shooting extinguisher pellets into the forest.

"What happened to her?" Asked Ryder as he laid the still crying Skye on the ground and began examining her.

"I don't know" answered Chase "I found her unconscious in her helicopter, then she woke up and said she couldn't hear anything, and then she started saying she couldn't see either."

"Well nothing's broken as far as I can see, "Skye can you hear me?" He asked lifting her up off the ground. But he got no answer, she just continued to cry hysterically.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Asked Rocky as he and the other pups ran over to Ryder and Chase.

Ryder didn't answer, he was so worried, it was like he was in a totally different world, "wait a minute" he said feeling something on the side of her head, "what's that?" He whispered.

"What's what?" Asked Chase "what did you find?"

"Ya what is it, what's going on?" Asked Rocky and the other pups.

"I'm not sure" answered Ryder as he felt the side of her head.

"Ryder" cried Skye "am I going to die?" She asked.

"Don't worry" he said as he unclipped her goggles and dropped them to the ground "you'll be okay, just hold still while I look at your head." Then he grabbed the side of Skye's flight cap and slowly removed it. Immediately a steady stream of blood poured out from under the pink cap and onto Ryder's shoes.

Ryder staggered backwards, dropped the cap and placed a hand over his mouth, he was totally stunned, and he shook as he watched blood fall from a huge gash on the side of Skye's head and form a puddle on the ground under them.

"Ryder!" Exclaimed a panicked Chase.

Ryder just stood there, this was new territory for him, sure the pups had been hurt before, but with nothing more than some minor cuts, some bumps and bruises, and occasionally a sprain or two. But he had never seen anything like this.

Suddenly Skye went limp in Ryder's arms.

"Oh no!" Cried Rubble "is she?"

"It's okay" said Ryder snapping out of it "she just passed out."

"We need to get her to Katie's, Fast!" He said the pups.

"Rocky I need you to" he turned to Rocky but he wasn't there, he was already in his truck pulling out the materials he needed to make a stretcher, just like Ryder was about to ask him to do.

"Zuma as soon as Rocky gets done making that stretcher, pull your hovercraft over here so we can load Skye onto it.

"You got it Wyder!" Nodded Zuma.

A few seconds later Rocky walked over pulling the stretcher in his mouth.

"Good job" said Ryder laying Skye down on the makeshift stretcher.

"Alright, Rocky Rubble, grab the other side of the stretcher and help me lift her."

Rocky and Rubble quickly grabbed the bamboo stakes that Rocky had used to make the stretcher, and with Ryder on the other side gently placed Skye on the back of Zuma's hovercraft.

"Alright" said Ryder as he strapped Skye down with an old clothes line "she's ready to go" he told the pups "I just need to grab my ATV." Then Zuma and the rest of the pups, including Marshall who had just finished putting the fire out, followed Ryder to his parked vehicle.

Zuma drove onto the old hiking trail and waited for Ryder as he put his helmet on and turned to address the other pups.

"Ummm, Chase" he Ryder pointing to the German shepherd pup, "I need you to-

"Yes sir Ryder" said Chase cutting him off "I'll give her a police escort to make sure she gets there as fast as possible."

"Chase, no" said Ryder.

"Oh right, not as fast as possible we want to go easy on her head."

"No Chase it isn't that" said Ryder shaking his head.

"Well, then what is it?" Asked Chase.

"Your not coming" answered Ryder.

"Not coming? But Ryder a police escort would be much better."

"Chase I said no, your not coming" he said sternly.

"But, that's not fair! He argued "I have to go Ryder, please I have to make sure she's okay." He pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"Chase listen to me" said Ryder as he knelt down in front of him. "I know how much she means to you" he whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her, I promise, but you have to find Little Hootie" he said standing back up "he needs you."

"Okay pups" he said as he mounted his ATV. "Zuma and I, are bringing Skye to Katie's, you pups need to say here and find Little Hootie."

"Chase, I'm leaving you in charge, this is your mission now."

...

* * *

 **Unfortunately that's all I have for now, I'll try to work more on this story instead of the others, but I won't make any promises. Which reminds me, and I'll leave it up to you guys, but if anybody wants to see a teaser from one of the other stories I'm working on, I could give you guys a little snippet to see if you like it. Just let me know**

 **And, well you know the drill, if you liked it, leave a comment. And if you don't, leave a comment anyway. And if you wanted to follow or favorite the story while you were at it, I would really appreciate it.**

 **CHAPTER hapter: 10. Coming soon, fingers crossed ;-)**

 **Merry Christmas to all!**


	10. Chapter 10

HEY GUYS, SO I'M BACK, AND… UHH… WELL I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TO SAY.

LET'S SEE, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME, AS YOU ALL KNOW. AND THE ONLY EXCUSE I HAVE IS THAT, I'VE HAD SO MUCH STUFF GOING ON IN MY LIFE OVER THESE LAST FEW MONTHS, THAT WRITING WAS PRETTY MUCH THE LAST THING ON MY MIND. AND AT ONE POINT I WAS ACTUALLY THINKING OF JUST CALLING IT QUITS AND REMOVING THE STORY ALL TOGETHER.

BUT ONE DAY NOT TO LONG AGO, SOMEONE FOLLOWED THE STORY, AND I REALIZED PEOPLE WERE STILL INTERESTED, SO DECIDED TO CONTINUE, AND HERE WE ARE.

SO I HOPE YOU YOU GUYS ARE STILL INTERESTED, BUT IF NOT I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND.

LET'S GET TO IT.

CHAPTER: 10

They walked. They sniffed. They searched. Some of them cried a little. But not Chase, he just paced back and forth, up and down, over and over again. "Why isn't Ryder calling?" He thought to himself. "It doesn't take that long to get to Katie's."

"What's taking so long?" He yelled making everybody jump. "They should have been there by now."

"Maybe they ran into more bad weather." Said Rubble wiping tears from his face.

"Maybe she woke up again and they had to stop." Added Marshall.

"I don't know" sighed Chase shaking his head "I just wish he would call and tell me, I mean, us what's going on."

"Hey guys, where did Rocky go?" Asked Rubble noticing the recycling pups absence.

Chase had hardly noticed, but now that Rubble mentioned it, he hadn't seen Rocky since Ryder and Zuma left with Skye.

"Do you think he's lost?" Asked Marshall.

"No" answered Chase "he's to smart to get lost. Rocky! Rocky!" Called Chase as he and the other pups began to search.

They spent the next few minutes calling and sniffing, but still no Rocky.

"I don't get it" said Marshall "where could he be?"

"Ya, it's not like him to just run off" added Rubble.

"Hey, do you know what I just noticed?" Said Marshall "his truck is gone."

"That's weird, he would never just leave a mission" said Chase.

"Hang on" said Rubble "I see the truck."

"Where?"

"Way over there, next to Skye's helicopter" he said pointing across the cleaning. "Let's go"…

"Rocky!" Chase called out as he and the others ran up to the helicopter. "What are you doing?" Asked Chase "We've been looking for you."

"I've been right here fixing the helicopter" said Rocky tightening a bolt "she's going to need it when she gets back."

"Rocky" Chase said softly "I don't think Skye is going to be flying anytime soon."

"Oh yes she will, she'll be back soon" said Rocky.

"Rocky you weren't there to see it all, I'm, I'm not even sure she's even gonna make it."

"I said she'll be back!" Shouted Rocky.

Chase didn't respond, he just closed his eyes and tried not to cry.

For a few seconds all was quiet, until Rocky spoke up again. "She will be back" he said wiping the tears from his eyes. "And this helicopter is going to be ready for her when she does... now help me get this fixed for her, then we'll find Little Hootie."

"Okay" Chase nodded "Let's do it."

"Well, isn't this a sad sight." Said a voice from behind them.

The pups turned and saw a hiker standing behind them looking quite shocked. He was a skinny man who appeared to be in his early twenty's, he had light blue eye's, short black hair, and in his hand he held a camouflaged cap that he had just removed from his head, and in the other he held a black backpack. "What happened?" He asked as he looking around at the burnt forest and helicopter. "Is anybody hurt?"

"Were okay" answered Chase "but somebody was hurt, she's on her way to the hospital now."

"One of your Paw Patrol teammates?" Asked the hiker.

"Ya, our pilot pup Skye" Replied Chase.

"Oh, Well I'm sorry to hear that" said the hiker "is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"No" sighed Chase "I don't think... well actually, you might be able to help with one thing."

"Sure anything" said the hiker.

"We're out here looking for a friend of ours" said Chase.

"You lost a friend?"

"Ya" said Rubble "his name is Little Hootie."

"Little Hootie?" Repeated the hiker thoughtfully "never heard of him, what does he look like?"

"Well" began Marshall "he's small, and he's sort of a blue'ish, purple'ish color. Uhh, let's see, he has a beak, two really big eyes, feathers, wings, he likes to hangout in trees, and his favorite word is "hoo".

"Okay, hold on for a second" said the hiker completely confused "what exactly are we talking about here?" He asked.

Chase shook his head and stepped forward "I think what my friend forgot to mention is that Little Hootie is an owl."

"Oh, an owl" nodded the hiker "well I haven't seen any owls around here."

"Oh, well nevermind then" said Chase.

"In fact" the hiker continued "I haven't really seen any animals today, must be that new predator in here scaring them off."

"New predator?..What new predator?" Asked Chase.

"I'm not exactly sure what it is yet" Said the hiker "but whatever it is showed up a couple of days ago, and judging by all the empty furs and feathers I've been finding around here, I'd say it's pretty dangerous to the local wildlife."

"Empty feathers" said Chase horrified "they weren't owl feathers were they?" He asked.

"No, I don't think any of the feathers I saw belonged to an owl."

"Well that's good, I guess." Said Chase.

BLEEP! BLEEP! "Chase are you there?" Asked Ryder over Chase's pup tag.

"Ryder what's going on, is Skye okay?" Chase asked hopefully.

"Well" said Ryder slowly "She's…"

Chase held his breath.

"She's going to be okay."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Chase as he joyfully bounded into the air, but he quickly recovered himself. "Uhh, I mean, excellent news Sir" he said as the other boys high pawed each other and cheered.

"Well I have some more news that isn't so good" said Ryder "I just got a call from Farmer Yumi, she said something went into her barn and attacked her chickens."

"What was it?" Asked Chase.

"She doesn't know" he answered "but apparently someone who was visiting witnessed the whole thing. Now I know you're still looking for Little Hootie, but I need you pups to go over there and make sure everything's okay. Zuma is already on his way over, but I need you and your detective skills to question the witness and find out what did it."

"We'll head over there as soon as we can."

"Thanks pups, just remember to keep me updated."

"Will do Ryder Sir." Said Chase.

"Well" said the hiker "it looks like whatever's been stalking these woods over the last couple of days has found it's way to Yumi's farm, if you kids are going over there you better be careful" he warned. "

"I really hope that's not what it was" said Rubble.

"Well we won't know until we get there" said Chase "Let's go and try to get back here as soon as possible."

"Well I better get going" said the hiker as he placed his hat on his head "I'm pretty sure rain is on its way, and I'd rather not get soaked."

"Me neither" shivered Rocky.

"I'll keep an eye out for owls on my walk, if I see any I'll give you guys a call."

"Thanks for your help" said Chase.

"No problem" smiled the hiker "and I'm glad to hear your friend is okay."

"Me to" said Chase.

"Well, so long guys, and be careful" said the hiker as he turned and continued on his walk.

"We will" replied the pups with a wave goodbye.

"Okay guys" said Chase "Let's get going."

Rocky hopped into his truck and opened the cargo hold door, "get in guys, I'll give you a ride."

"Alright" said Marshall and Rubble happily as they jumped into the back of Rocky's surprisingly clean truck.

"Everybody ready back there? "Asked Rocky.

Chase was about to hop in with the others but suddenly stopped.

"What is it Chase?" Asked Marshall.

"Hang on just a second" he told Rocky as he turned and ran after the hiker.

After a few seconds of running he caught up to the man.

"Sir, excuse me Sir!" He called out.

The hiker turned and saw Chase run up behind him. "Yes, what is it?" He asked the pup.

"Sorry to bother you Sir" said Chase "but who are you?"

At first the hiker said nothing, he just stood there silently with a faraway look in his eyes, and he seemed to be thinking something over, then finally with a deep breath he answered "Call me Jericho."

…..

About fifteen minutes later the pups pulled into Farmer Yumi's and parked their trucks in front of the house next to Zuma, who had just gotten there before them.

The first thing Chase did after he hooped out of his cruiser was talk to Zuma. "How was she?" He asked.

"I'm not suwe" he answered as they walked across the driveway "she was unconscious the whole time, then Katie took her in a room as soon as we got there, and I didn't see her after that. But as I was driving over here, Ryder called and told me she was going to be okay."

"He called and told us to." Said Marshall.

"Well at least she's going to be okay." Said Rocky.

"Alright guys" said Chase extremely seriously as he and the pups walked up to the porch "Let's make this investigation quick and efficient, we don't have much time."

Marshall raised an eyebrow and gave the other pups a glance, to which they just shrugged in return.

"Uhh, Chase" said Marshall "why are you acting so serious all of the sudden?" He asked.

Chase didn't give an answer, but Marshall didn't really need one, he already knew what was going on.

"You would happen to be nervous would you?" He asked mischievously.

"I don't know what you're talking about" answered Chase.

"Oh come on Chase just admit it" said Marshall "this is you're first time leading a mission and you're nervous."

"Chase stopped in front of the porch steps, lowered his head and let out a big sigh. "You know what" he said turning back to them "you're right" he admitted "I am a little nervous, this is the first time I've ever done anything like this alone without Ryder, and I guess I'm afraid of messing something up."

"It's okay to be nervous" said Rocky "but you're not alone, you have us."

"Ya, don't worry about a thing dude" said Zuma "we got your back."

Chase smiled and was about to say something, but before he could the front door suddenly opened and Farmer Yumi stepped out.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming" she said.

"No problem" said Chase as he walked up the porch steps "so where's the witness?" He asked.

"She's inside, I'll go get her in a second, but first, I thought I should tell you that she's a Huge fan of you guys, like your biggest fan Ever! So just be prepared okay, I'll be right back" She said stepping back into the house. "Oh and her name is Rue by the way" she whispered before letting the screen door close.

"We have fans?" Asked Marshall with an amused smile "like besides Alex."

"Apparently" answered Rocky.

"I wonder who her favorite pup is?" Asked Zuma.

"Probably me" said Rubble "everybody loves me" laughed.

A couple of seconds later, Farmer Yumi again opened the door, revealing a pup. She was a pitbull, about their age, with a short brown colored coat, yellow eyes, and she wore a pink collar around her neck. She stepped out onto the porch and was talking to Farmer Yumi, apparently paying no attention to the world around around her.

"Are they bigger in person or smaller on TV?" She asked, "because sometimes I see Zuma and he looks taller than Chase, but then there are other times when Marshall looks shorter than Rubble, so what do you think, is that true? Or dose it just look like that on TV because of like, weird camera angles or something?"

"Um, Rue" said Farmer Yumi trying to get the pup's attention.

But the pup just kept on rambling.

"Rue!" Farmer Yumi practically shouted.

"Ya" Said Rue looking up at Yumi.

Farmer Yumi just smiled and gestured toward the front of the porch.

Rue turned and saw Chase and all of the Paw Patrol pups looking at her.

"Uhh, Miss Farmer Yumi ma'am, is the Paw Patrol really standing in front of me, or did you put something in those biscuits I ate?"

"Yes it's really them." Farmer Yumi laughed.

"Wha, I, uhh I, I" she stammered nervously. "Ch-Chase?" she whispered as she stared at him.

"Hi" Chase smiled as he walked up to the pitbull pup "you must be Rue, I'm Chase" he said extending a paw.

"You, you know my name" she said with a shaky voice, "ha ha" she chuckled "This is crazy!"

Chase, the bravest, coolest, and absolutely, without a doubt the cutest boy she had ever seen, or could have ever dreamed of seeing was standing right in front of her.

She was so exited that she began to shake. "Oh, oh my gosh! Oh boy! Could one of you please call 911 because I think I'm going to pass out" she said as she started hyperventilating.

"Uhh, well we kind of are, 911 around here" said Chase.

"Oh good" she said cheerfully, before suddenly falling face first onto the porch, and landing with a thud at Chase's paws.

OKAY, SO I OBVIOUSLY INTRODUCED MY FIRST OC'S, JERICHO AND RUE. AND I GOTTA SAY, IT WAS REALLY FUN PUTTING THEM IN THEIR, AND HAVING THEM INTERACT WITH THE PAW PATROL PUPS. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THEM? LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS.

WELL, THANK YOU FOR READING, AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A PAWESOME DAY!

CHAPTER: 11 COMING SOON.


	11. Chapter 11

HEY WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY! I'M FINALLY BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER… I LIKE HOW I SAY "FINALLY" LIKE IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME. I MEAN IT'S ONLY BEEN ABOUT 6 MONTHS, THAT'S PRACTICALLY NOTHING RIGHT?

LOL… WHO AM I KIDDING? I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER, THIS STORY SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE A YEAR AGO. BUT I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU ABOUT HOW MY LIFE HAS BEEN "COMPLICATED" OR HOW I'VE JUST BEEN "TO BUSY TO WRITE"… BECAUSE IT'S JUST NOT THE TRUTH.

THE TRUTH IS I DO HAVE THE TIME, IT'S JUST A SIMPLE MATTER OF HOW I CHOSE TO SPEND IT, AND MOST OF THE TIME UNFORTUNATELY, WRITING JUST ISN'T PART OF IT.

BUT AS OF LATE I'VE DECIDED TO SPEND SOME OF MY FREE TIME WISELY, AND GET THIS NEW CHAPTER OUT, AND ALSO A DECENT AMOUNT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT.

ANYWAY I'VE MADE YOU WAIT LONG ENOUGH, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY…

CHAPTER 11…

"Rue…Rue…wake up sweetie." Whispered Farmer Yumi into the ear of the unconscious pit bull pup as she gently shook her shoulder.

"That's good" said Marshall "she should wake up any second, just keep doing what you're doing" he said as he stepped off the porch after examining her.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Asked Chase.

"Just watch." Said Marshall confidently. "Try it again Farmer Yumi" he said turning to the woman.

"Rue…Rue, please wake up."

Suddenly the pup began to stir. "Miss Yumi?" She mumbled as she started to come to.

"Told ya." Marshall smiled.

"Wow, nice job Marshall" said Chase giving his Dalmatian friend a high paw.

"Yeah, that was totally awesome dude."

"Well, I guess it was pretty good considering I'm not even a certified EMT yet" said Marshall kind of shrugging it off, but inside he was beaming with pride, not because the other pups were giving him praise, but simply because he had successfully examined his first real patient.

"Oh thank goodness your awake" said Yumi with a sigh of relief "you had me really scared for a minute."

"Don't worry" Rue groaned as she sat up "I'm okay. But I had a really crazy dream that Chase was standing on this porch right in front of me, and somehow he knew my name and…Aww it's crazy" she waved her paw.

"Well" Yumi laughed" I wouldn't say it was that crazy."

The Pit Bull's eyes narrowed at the woman's comment "What do you mean?" She asked.

Farmer Yumi just smiled and pointed to the other side of the porch.

Slowly Rue turned her head. And there he was, standing in all of his awesome majestic and divine glorious glory, the leader of the Paw Patrol. And her all time greatest hero, Chase!

"Hello Miss" he said with that oh so intoxicating voice and smile that held such power over her girlish dreams. "Sorry about, you know, making you faint" he chuckled sheepishly. "Are you okay?" he asked sounding truly concerned.

"Am, am I okay?" She stammered almost unable to comprehend the question as she stared into his amazing brown eyes. "Oh ya" she answered and quickly got to her paws without losing eyes contact. "Ya I'm okay, I'm I'm better than okay!"

"Are you sure? You hit your head pretty hard."

"Yeah" she nodded "I'm good! So I'm guessing it wasn't a dream then?" She asked.

"No" Chase shook his head "this is real."

"Oh, well that's, kind of embarrassing isn't it." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's okay" he smiled "let's just try this again, I'm…

"Chase!" She said in awe and excitement.

"Yeah" he hesitated "and this" he gestured to the pups "is…

"Marshall! Rocky! Rubble! And Zuma!" She exclaimed as she hopped off the porch and bounced up and down as if she were on a trampoline "your the PAW Patrol!"

"Yup, that's us" laughed Rocky.

"Wow, I can't believe it" she squealed "you guys are so amazing!"

"Especially you" she said softly turning to Chase who had joined the rest of the pups on the lawn.

"Thanks" he smiled taking a cautious step back "maybe later on we'll all have some time to hangout and get to know each other, but right now we need to start dealing with this problem. So first, let's find those chickens and get them to a safe place."

"You pups don't have to do any of that " said Farmer Yumi "Rue already took care of it."

"She did? He said sounding surprised "all of them?"

"Yup, all of them" she said "it only took her about a minute to get them into the extra shed we have in the back."

"How many chickens do you have?" He asked.

"About forty."

"Wow Rue" said Rocky "you must be a really good at herding."

Rue smiled and shrugged nonchalantly "I'm not great, but I can get the job done."

"I've never heard of a Pit Bull doing herding work before." Said Marshall.

"Well" said Rue felling quite proud of the fact she was able to do something that impressed her heroes "Uhh, before I moved out here I lived on a big farm and my owners needed my help, so I had to learn how to do that kind of stuff."

"Who are your owners?" He asked curiously "where was your farm?"

But as soon as he asked that question, her joyful smile quickly faded, her once perky ears dropped, and her gaze fell to the ground.

After a few seconds of silence she became noticeably depressed, so much so that Marshall felt compelled to apologize for asking too many questions, if she didn't want to tell him, that was her business not his. Especially if it was a touchy subject, and it seemed like for some reason this was to her.

"It's okay" he said slowly "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's no big deal."

"No no" she said apologetically shaking her head "It's okay, it's just, I lived on that farm my whole life and well…let's just say I've been really homesick lately that's all. But anyway, what were you saying Chase?" She asked to quite obviously change the subject.

"Well since the animals are all safe and accounted for, I think we should start taking about what happened here."

"Oh, right." She nodded seriously.

"So let's start right from the beginning" said Chase "what exactly happened?"

For a few seconds Rue said absolutely nothing, she stood as still as statue looking straight faced and vary serious. But as much as she tried she just couldn't remain that way, she couldn't contain her joy.

Chase's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the Pit Bull pup's serious demeanor crumble.

Suddenly unable to hold it in any longer, she started laughing.

"Sorry but I just can't believe I'm being questioned by you right now, this is So cool!…Sorry" she cleared her throat and took a deep breath "Sorry I'm done now, I'm done, umm okay let's see. She said genuinely serious this time.

"So, this morning I was taking a walk through the woods, and I decided to wander a little farther than I usually do. You know, go somewhere I had never been before, so I followed a few trails and eventually they led me here, and well, I grew up on a farm just like this, so I decided to stop in and say hello on my way through. But as soon as I stepped onto the driveway I noticed something out of the corner of my eye walking into the barn."

"What did this thing look like?" Asked Chase.

"I'm not sure" she shook her head "I didn't really get a good look."

"But you did see it, right?"

"Yeah I definitely saw something" she nodded.

"Do you think you could describe what you saw to our sketch artist?"

"Uhh, I guess I could try. I mean, if you want me to."

"We have a sketch artist?" Asked Rocky.

"Yes we have a sketch artist" Chase quickly replied looking back at him.

"Really, who?"

"You."

"Me? Asked Rocky placing a paw on his chest.

"Yeah you. You are the sketch artist, right?"

"Oh, yeah, me, sketch artist, sure." He said sarcastically like someone who wasn't getting paid enough at work. "No problem" he cleared his throat "Ruff, paper!" He barked, and a little notepad and pencil popped out of his pack.

"Ready" he nodded.

"Okay" said Chase with an exasperated sigh "if you could just describe to Rocky in detail what you saw Miss."

"Well" she stepped forward "it kinda looked like a pup, but it was a lot bigger than any of us, it was black with sort of a bushy tail and pointy ears, and it was in front of the barn walking in through the open door. And, that's all I saw."

"You got that Rocky?" Asked Chase.

Rocky rolled his eyes "Yup" he nodded "almost done, just give me a minute."

Well a minute passed, and then two, then three, and four.

And the pups were quickly becoming restless.

Chase paced back and forth anxiously as Rue and the other pups sat behind Rocky each one at some point straining to look over his shoulder to try and get a glimpse of what he was drawing.

"Uhh" sighed Zuma "dude what are you painting, the Mona Lisa?" He asked sarcastically.

"Good one" said Rocky as he continued to draw. "Keep your collers on everyone I'm almost finished."

"Just hurry up dude, this thing in the barn could have probably dug to China by now."

"Very unlikely" said Rocky who was starting to become vary impatient with everybody. "They ask me to do this, and now I'm apparently taking to long, don't they know you can't rush art" he thought to himself.

"Okay everybody I'm just finishing the final touches on this thing…annnd, done!" He said triumphantly as he scratched the final pencil stroke.

"About time" Chase whispered under his breath.

"And now" said Rocky intending to mess with Chase "it's time for the fun part."

"Fun part?" Chase's eyes narrowed "what fun part?"

Rocky looked up and grinned widely "time to color in" he said as he barked a crayon out of his pack.

"No no no! That won't be necessary" declared Chase "just show us what what you've got."

"Okay fine" said Rocky sounding bummed out as he placed the paper on the ground for everyone to see. "But it would look a lot better in color."

All the pups gathered around to see Rocky's interpretation of the creature they would soon be dealing with. But all they saw was what they were guessing was the barn? It had strange crooked trees around it, some awkward looking clouds and the sun with a smiley face and sunglasses hiding behind one of them. And the creature was nothing more than a stick figure of a pup with a bushy tail standing in front of the barn. "All that time, for this?" They thought to themselves as they turned to look at Rocky. Who was nodding smugly "good stuff huh? I know, Ryder should have made me the artist pup."

"You know what" said Chase trying not to get upset "I'm sorry about that Miss, let's just move on. So what else happened?" He asked.

"Well at first I thought, whatever that was" she pointed to the picture "was just one of the farm animals going into the barn so I didn't pay that much attention to it. But then a second after it went in" she shook her head "boom! it was like a chicken explosion. They all flew out screaming and squawking and running all over the place."

"That's where I came in" said Farmer Yumi stepping off he porch "I was in the kitchen and saw Rue standing in the driveway, and when I went out to talk to her I saw all of my bird's flying out of the barn, running around and going absolutely crazy."

"Did either of you see this thing leave the barn?" Chase asked.

"No" said Farmer Yumi "but none of the chickens or any of the other animals will even go near it, so I'm guessing whatever it is, is still in there somewhere."

"Don't worry about that" said Chase "if whatever it is, is still in there, we'll find it."

"Thanks pups, just be careful."

"We'll be fine" said Chase "Ryder the pups and I have dealt with strange animals before." He said confidently.

"Okay, I'll go inside and leave you pups to do what you need to do, just call me if you need anything." And with that she turned and walked back into the house.

"Okay guys" said Chase "here's the plan, Marshall, you Rocky and I will go in through the front, while Zuma and Rubble stay outside to keep an eye on either side of the barn to make sure it doesn't escape, once we locate the…whatever it is, I'll bag him with my net and we'll haul him out."

"Sounds like a good plan" said Marshall.

"Thanks" said Chase "now let's just hope it works."

"Hey guys, what about me? What do I do?" Rue asked curiously.

"What I need you to do" said Chase turning to her "is to stay right here, out of the way, this thing is big and most likely dangerous, and I don't want any civilians getting hurt."

"But, but I can help" she argued "I won't get hurt, I promise, and besides you're a pup short, I could..

"No" Chase cut in sternly "look, I know you want to help, but it's our job to keep people safe, and I just don't want to risk it." Chase understood she wanted to help, and he felt bad about shutting her down so harshly, but he couldn't just let anybody from off the streets take part in a potentially dangerous mission, no matter how big of a fan she was. "I appreciate the offer but please, for your own safety stay out of the way. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you."

"Oh, okay I understand" she nodded in disappointment.

"Alright guys" said Chase bringing everyone to attention "no more wasting time, let's move in."

WELL I HOPE EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY FROM THE BEGINNING IS STILL INTERESTED, AND IF NOT, I UNDERSTAND AND APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG, BUT HEY, I DO THE BEST I CAN DO.

SO I'M GOING TO TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT BEFORE CHRISTMAS, BUT YOU NEVER KNOW WITH ME, SO JUST IN CASE. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

CHAPTER 12 COMING SOON…


	12. Chapter 12

HELLO EVERYBODY, SO FIRST OFF, I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR.

AND 2ND, WELL THERE IS NO 2ND BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, SO I'LL GET TO MY COMMENTS, I MEAN "COMMENT."

SERIOUSLY THOUGH, ONLY ONE COMMENT OVER THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS, COME ON, I KNOW YOU GUYS CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT. :-) LOL.

Zuma Lover… Is Jericho coming back? Maybe. Is Rue going to join the Paw Patrol? You'll just have to wait and see. How many chapters are left? I want to say there are about three. And I know it's late but Happy Birthday! I hope you had a good one.

CHAPTER 12.

Rue sat down on the lawn feeling left out and a bit depressed as she watched the pups advance towards the open door of the barn without her.

Well all but one...

Rubble was unable to move, he felt as if he were a statue stuck frozen in place, his gaze unable to focus on anything else, he just couldn't stop looking at this new pup. He wanted so badly to talk to her but he didn't know how to go about it. Rubble wasn't usually a shy pup, but right now he felt more shy then he ever had before. "What would I even say to her?" He asked himself "maybe I should start with something nice like, Hi I like your coat, or I like the color of your eyes, and the the way, you, smile, and… No no no" he sighed and finally turned away "that's stupid."

"Maybe" he thought with eyes lighting up, he could just simply introduced himself "Yeah that's it, that's easy!" He smiled. "Or" his smile faded "it would have been, if Chase hadn't already introduced him to her earlier" he shook his head in disgust. "If he introduced himself to her again it would look…well, weird.

Suddenly Rue looked back and saw Rubble just standing off to the side on the lawn, he sat there silently looking puzzled and confused. She curiously cocked her head to one side and smiled as she watched.

He looked like he was talking to himself or something, mumbling this or that. Than she smiled even wider when she noticed the thin purple mask with the red trim wrapped around his face. "I wish I knew what he was talking to himself about?" She wondered as she twitched her ears and focused.

She tried really hard to hear what he was saying but she just couldn't make it out.

"This is stupid" she said to herself "I should stop trying to spy on him and just ask what he's doing."

"Hey" she said walking up to him "why are you back there by yourself?" She asked "shouldn't you be with the other pups?"

"She's talking to me? He thought to himself "but I don't know what to say yet!" he panicking. "Well don't just stand there" he kicked himself "say something!"

"Oh, w, well" he stammered "I'm I'm, just here because uhh, I."

Suddenly Rue laughed "is it because you like saving the day, your own super way?"

"Huh?" Rubble didn't quite understand.

"That is a genuine Apollo the Super Pup mask isn't it?" She asked playfully.

Rubble was shocked, "you know Apollo the Super Pup!"

"Of course I do" she giggled, "next to Chase he's the coolest pup ever!"

"Wow" he sighed dreamily, "she even likes Apollo."

Suddenly Rubble found himself standing between two trees behind the lookout by the cliffs edge. He didn't know how he got here or what he was doing, but whatever the reason it must have been important because he was all dressed up in a black tuxedo vest and tie.

And for some reason everything was decorated. There were lights in the trees, white and yellow banners hung up everywhere, and tons of fancy white tables with some of Rocky's awesome recycled art as centerpieces.

And seated in rows upon rows of white chairs in front of him, was everyone he had ever known. Except for Mayor Goodway who was standing behind him.

"Mayor Goodway, What's going on?" He asked.

"Oh Rubble" she laughed with a wave of her hand "don't be silly."

"Hey" whispered Chase walking up from behind him "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered, "but Chase, why are we and all these people dressed like that?" He asked noticing the outfits everybody were wearing.

Chase looked genuinely surprised, "Rubble I think you should know that this is how people dress at a wedding."

"Wedding?"

For a second Chase just stood staring wide eyed at the Bull dog, he couldn't believe it. "Buddy, I know you're nervous, but believe me It's not that bad, I didn't think I could get through it ether, but as soon as Skye got up there with me it was easy."

"You, married?"

"Yes Rubble, Skye and I are married, you should remember you were there."

"What! I was?"

"Uhh, yeah, I'm pretty sure you were there, we all were. Trust me, I have pictures."

"Oh, well if you have pictures I must have been there" he chuckled nervously, "I guess I just forgot the last few years that's all."

Chase didn't know what to say, he thought his friend had gone crazy. "Okay look, just relax, you two are going to do great. Oh, and here she comes, now remember just relax" said Chase padding his shoulder, "you'll be fine."

Rubble turned and looked down the aisle that ran through the rows and rows of chairs, and saw Farm Yumi in a white dress walking toward him. And walking next to her was Rue, she looked absolutely beautiful, her fur was shiny and looked as soft as silk, she was wearing a white pup vest with lace trim and white collar, and a single pink flower was perched on one of her perky ears. "She's perfect" he thought as she finally walked up and stood beside him.

"You ready?" She asked.

Rubble wanted to say yes but he couldn't get the words out, so he just smiled and nodded.

"Dearly beloved" the mayor began, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two pups in holy matrimony.

"Rue, do you take Rubble to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she answered.

The mayor put her hand on her chest and paused for a moment in an attempt to keep herself from crying.

"And Rubble" she sniffed wiping a tear from her face "do you take Rue to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Again Rubble tried to speak but like before his nerves got the best of him and he was unable to speak, "I, I."

Rue could see how terribly nervous he was, so she reached out and touched his paw.

"I do" he answered looking deep into her eyes "I do.…

"Rubble!"

"I do" Rubble repeated with his eyes closed tight "I do, I do."

"Rubble!"

"Huh, what?" Rubble asked snapping out of it.

"Why do you keep saying, I do?" She asked.

Rubble was extremely embarrassed, he didn't mean to say what he was thinking. "I do? Oh ya, I mean I do, think, that, Apollo is the coolest pup ever" he smiled nervously.

"Next to Chase of course." She quickly added.

"Yeah" he replied rolling his eyes, "of course."

"So have you seen the new episode?" He asked trying to shift the conversation away from Chase.

"Well, No not really" she answered sheepishly.

"Really! Why not?"

"Actually I haven't seen any episodes since…since the big move" she shrugged looking away sadly.

Suddenly Rubble once again saw her smile and enthusiasm vanish just like earlier.

"Well, I could tell you about them if you want." He offered trying to cheer her up.

Rue turned back and her eyes met his again. "That would be awesome" she smiled...

"Okay guys" Chase whispered as they approached the partially opened barn door, "this is it. Rocky take the left Marshall the right" he told them as he entered the barn with Rocky and Marshall flanking him.

It was deathly silent inside, and dark. Everything was still, and apart from the now more frequent rumble of thunder from the new approaching storm, the silence was extremely foreboding. And it became apparent as soon as they turned on their lights that finding this thing wasn't going to be easy. The most obvious problem was the hay. Not just loose hay, but stacks upon stacks of hay, entire walls of hay, and the dark pathways that led through the barn to who knows where.

But the worst part was the smell, a strange smell, the same Chase had experienced at Little Hootie's tree when this all began.

"What's that smell?" Asked Rocky.

"It's him" whispered Chase, "the thing that took Little Hootie."

For a few moment's they stood silently and took in this strange sent. Then suddenly they heard a noise, a small disturbing noise, like a whisper coming from somewhere in the darkness. And they could sense the eyes that kept a sinister watch over them from somewhere unseen.

"I'll, be outside" said Marshall slinking away.

"You're no going anywhere." Said Chase stopping him.

"But, but."

"No butts" he said sternly, "Here's what we're going to do..."

"Stick safely together and hope for the best?" Said Marshall hopefully.

"No" said Chase "We're actually going to split up."

"Split up!" Whispered Marshall "no no no, bad idea.

"It's the only way to search the barn without this thing being able to sneak around us." Said Chase.

"Yeah, I still say we should stay together as close as possible."

"No, we split up and cover more ground, if you guys see, hear or smell anything, call."

Rocky nodded and made his way over to the path on the left. Chase took the middle, and Marshall… Well he just sat near the door and watch as the other two began their journeys through the black pathways.

The last thing he saw was Chase waving him on before he and his light faded away.

Marshall sighed and rolled his eyes "I'm coming, I'm coming" he whispered as he got up.

Then slowly, with knees shaking he walked over to the path on the right, and with a big gulp he reluctantly entered and began to tiptoe his way through the darkness.

Chase walked softly and listened carefully. He was completely alert, ready for anything. "Come on" he whispered to whatever this thing was. He was hoping it would just show itself sooner rather than later so he could bag it, "I want my friend back" he growled. He stopped walking and listened… he heard nothing, but Rocky on the other hand did.

"Chase, come in Chase" whispered Rocky into his pup tag.

"Chase here!" He replied instantly "What's going on?"

"Chase, I hear something, it's right in front of me. Sounds sort of like a scratching sound."

"We got him" thought Chase with a slight smile. "Hold your position" he instructed, "I'll be right there."

"I'm at the end of my path" said Rocky "just keep going straight, your path should take you right to where I am."

"Copy." Said Chase as he continued hastily down the pathway.

"What about me?" Asked Marshall sounding terrified.

"You keep going to" said Rocky "all three paths lead to the exact same spot in the back of the barn."

"Okay" said Marshall sounding unsure as he pressed on.

Rocky sat quietly behind a bail of hay, waiting and listening.

Fortunately Chase quickly emerged from the opening of one of the tunnels and slowly approached him.

"Where is it?" He asked with a whisper.

"Just wait a second" said Rocky looking toward the back wall of the barn.

Suddenly from behind a pile of hay bails in the left corner, they heard it.

"It's scratching" said Rocky "it's scratching against the back wall."

"Yeah" said Chase sounding unimpressed "it won't be for long, stay here and wait for Marshall, I'm gonna go bag this thing."

Than slowly and carefully he approached the wall of hay, "Net" he whispered as he began to climb the steep hay wall.

It was only stacked about ten bails high, but he found it most difficult to climb without it making some sort of rustling sound that could alert the creature to his presence, and he winced with every painfully loud step.

When he reached the top he paused for a moment to listen, to his surprise and despite all the noise he thought he had made, he could still here the creature scratching. "It must be…trying to get out" he suddenly realized "That's why it's scratching."

He took a deep breath to focus himself, and after a second or two, he shot up from behind his cover and pointed his net at the source of the noise. And then swish! Like a phantom he saw a black object disappearing through a hole that had been dug through the wall boards of the barn, leaving nothing but a small cloud of dust that it had kicked up during it's frantic escape, and a feather.

"No" he whispered in disbelief.

"Chase, what happened?" Asked Rocky.

"Get over here quick!" He shouted as he jumped down to the opening "He escaped!"

Once he got down he paused to check the feather, and sure enough he knew that sent anywhere, "Little Hootie!"

"Guys hurry!" He yelled as he went out through the hole.

"Zuma Rubble!" He called while frantically looking around for the creature.

"Chase" said Zuma running over to him "What is it, what happened?"

"It escaped, did you see it?"

"No, nothing on my side" He replied.

"How did it get out?"

"It made a door" said Chase pointing at the hole that Rocky and Marshall were now coming through.

"Everybody spread out and see if we can find a sent!" He ordered.

Suddenly Chase and the pups heard Rubble and Rue frantically calling them.

"It must be in the front" he thought to himself.

"Rubble and Rue are in trouble!" Said Marshall.

"let's go pups!" Chase waved as he headed back toward the front of the barn.

"What's going on?" Chase asked as he and the pups ran up to Rubble and Rue.

"We just saw it!" Rue exclaimed.

"Where?"

"It was heading…There it is now!"

Chase followed her gaze and saw a… Thing running across the field at the bottom of the hill.

"It's heading back to the woods." Said Chase.

"Whoa, that thing is fast!" Said Rocky.

"Yeah well our trucks are faster," said Chase "Everybody get your vehicles, whave to catch that thing!"

"Pups what happened?" Asked Farmer Yumi who had just walked back out onto the porch.

"We got him out of the barn" said Chase as he jumped into his police cruiser "But we have to catch him."

"Do you guys need my help?" Asked Rue hopefully.

"No" he replied "No civilians, stay here or go home."

"Sorry" said Rubble as he slowly backed away "I gotta go, will I see you again?" He asked.

"I don't know" she shrugged.

"Rubble let's go!" Chase yelled as he and the others started pulling out.

"Well, see ya" he said hesitantly as he left her and followed after his teammates in his rig.

"Rue, are you okay?" Asked Farmer Yumi who could clearly see that she looked depressed.

"I'm fine." The pup replied. "I just wish I could have helped them."

"Maybe someday you will, but for now, you should probably be getting home, there's a storm on the way and your family is going to be worried sick."

"Yeah" the pup sighed and got to her paws "I guess I'll… go home."

"Okay, well I really enjoyed your company Rue, so if you ever want to visit again, I'll be more than happy to have you."

"Thank you I definitely will, and thanks for the biscuits."

"You're vary welcome." She smiled "See you later okay."

"Yeah, see ya." Rue waved as she started down the driveway. But as soon as she reached the road, she stopped and looked toward the patch of woods that the Creature had gone into, and where the Paw Patrol was now going. And for some reason, although she didn't quite understand, she felt as if she was being called there, it was like a whisper, like a soft and familiar voice telling her that she needed to go.

"I don't want to get in the way." She thought to herself, "But I think I could help them."

It took her a while, but she finally made her decision.

She was heading into the storm…

WELL GUYS, THANKS FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, POST A COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME :-)

CHAPTER 13. COMING SOON.


End file.
